The beginning and end of an adventure
by darthacerbus
Summary: this is a true story of my life an autobiography of an experience when you read i hope you believe it..please review
1. Chapter 1

the beginning of an adventure  
As i log on to teensay, my regular chatroom, i cant help but think of the past romances i had started and ended, miranda, the cheater, jessi, the annoying one, brianna, the one that drifted away, sky, the sarcastic one, elizabeth, the ethnic melting pot. So many i gave my heart and they walked away from it. Little did i know that on this night i would meet the one that would aggravate me the most, the one that i would hurt the most, the one that hurt me the most, the one that i would hate, the one i would love, the one i would spend my life with, the one i would spend eternity with.  
i logged on as my usual "asdfg" the nickname that i was known by it was night i was looking for a casual night of fun and laughing at the "kids" fighting and arguing when i saw three guys arguing a point to one woman and even know i cant remember what her nick was. I helped her out when i noticed her point had a serious meaning behind it. We private messaged each other for about 30 minutes until she had to get off the computer i convinced her to call me, and looking back she didn't make an intelligent informed decision, i mean i coulda been a creepy kinda fella haha. I had found out what her name was and learned that she lived in california, and i started creeping her out by telling her what she was wearing, what she was wearing, even when the wind blew across her; it was so funny and i was actually surprising myself, I was convinced i was phsychic and so was she, i had her convinced i had cameras watching her even when she got mad and flipped the tree next to her the finger, again i was rolling in laughter.  
Little did i know that over the next year of speaking to each other i would be ready to propose to this little minx after numerous break-ups for numerous reasons, after numerous things that we did together that aren't fit to be typed on this keyboard after months and months of just staying up all night talking she confessed all her secrets to me and all i could think about was...what had i gotten myself into...talking to the psycho chick how can i love someone so messed up and then i thought...what am i thinking this is her this is someone i know more about than anyone else just because she was hurt doesnt mean she's any different and i love her all the more because she came out with her life intact, sure she had some moments of weakness but that was what i was there for to help and pull her through it.  
I let her talk to my brother, Will, unknowingly introducing her to my bane. I watched along the sidelines as he slowly stole her from me. I sat by while he wooed her without my knowledge. At every turn in the road i would hear more and more about my brother, the lies he fed her about me. The truth about my brother i then knew, he would stop at nothing to take what i have, and believe me i know i sound paranoid but everytime i had a girlfriend, he would become more and more friendly with and on more than one occasion since then my old flames would call me and talk about how he wooed them. Even now it angers me, because i have seen how little he sees of his own daughter, how little he stays around for his daughters mother. He is not responsible in the slightest, he goes fishing, he goes hunting, he buys games with money he doesnt have, he gave away a perfectly fine vehicle that was payed for, for a vehicle he would have to pay large monthly notes on. If that is not irresponsible on a whole then i dont know what is.  
After several months of not hearing from her i call to find how she is i find she's with an abusive boyfriend she used to date and i spent weeks getting her out of a bad situation with her brother her boyfriend and their gang. I spent months just giving her what comfort i could from so far away, on more than one occasion i had tried to make it over there but i only ever made it as far as texas before i was forced back to my meager homelife in Forest, Louisiana. I did all that i could to make her happy even if it hurt me in the process as long as she was safe and happy i would be able to live my life even if i lost something major to me.  
To explain the former paragraph i would have to explain my mental status as a bullied 15 year old, going through puberty and teenage years, i was always quiet and sedate, I was the fat kid nobody talked to and when they did talk they picked and pushed me, until a boy moved to my town he helped me through and stuck up for me. He started a cult and i joined because i felt safe and i had friends he began us in rituals of the soul and various witchcraft and spells. I found a protection ritual that would allow me to bestow protections to someone apart from me by severing a piece of my soul i went through all that was needed, i decided to sever my soul from my left arm and even now three years later i dont have as much feeling in that arm, i know it sounds insane now but it's true.  
I gave her the best protection I could from afar, but i didnt know the consequences when she started having nightmares about a severed arm. I released the protection, because i didnt want her to be scared.

***Authors note: this is all a true story i wish it wasn't the following chapters will speak of the pain that we would cause each other and the inevitable end. please review.


	2. Chapter 2 pain and discomfort

Chapter 2-pain and discomfort

In my previous chapter i had to explain about my mental state i shall now delve more into that occurrence, i was best friends with the only black boy that went to our school, he stuck up for me when i was bullied he roped me in because i was weak and a follower, we became like brothers, and as many of my readers know i write Naruto fanfiction(i have MAJOR writers block) both of my stories have been put on hold for the time being and i thought maybe if i wrote this my mind would clear. ANYWAYS, he started his own hidden village within our town he brought in several of our friends he made himself our leader he was quite the speaker, he gave us our own ranks and wrote exams for the new trainees to complete, it sounds innocent doesnt it? well he created some kind of spell that made us tell the truth, looking back i think he just slipped something into our drinks, that would fit his profile, he found all of us trustworthy to relate his plans, which were mundane, simple things keep the peace around school and the such very basic things. Then it started to get weird he would have bouts of anger against people in our class he would threaten people that didn't deserve it. It hit home when i got a girlfriend i was so ecstatic when i finally got a girlfriend as i said i wasnt popular or good looking. He was against it, once again looking back i could tell that he was against any body standing out, he viewed it as betrayal to the clan, as he called us, and unknown factor to his plans.

He kicked me out and turned my friends against me, made them believe i was insane and wanted to kill them all. I was devastated my first friend turned his back on me and called me outcast.

THREE MONTHS LATER

It was late December, me and my girlfriend had broken up, My "Leader" returned me to the folds, I was so heartbroken by christina's betrayal that i didnt even notice it happening until i was back in the folds of my friends control, that was when i started to notice his machinations all over the school. Unfortunately to say i turned a blind eye is a slight understatement, i belonged again, i was his brother again. Until...

Homecoming dance was coming around again it was my second dance to go to, i decided to not go unattended again, i gathered the courage to ask a girl outside the clan to go with me to the dance, I thought renau (the friend) wouldn't approve at first but as time progressed renau and i sat down and watched a movie called Waiting... a movie that we both found extremely humorous and as we came to a part in the movie that said "a relationship based on orgasms" i told renau that was why me and christina broke up, we had a relationship based on orgasms. I told him that as a joke and i even clarified that i said it to be funny. Three days later i hear from my date ariel that the date is cancelled she didnt want a relationship based on orgasms. I called renau but he wouldnt answer so i texted his cell phone and asked him why he told her that, he texted back in all caps that he didnt want a lovesick puppy dog following him around. Needless to say i didnt attend the homecoming dance that year.

Flash forward  
January

School just came back from christmas break, the top ranked in the clan minus renau cornered me and demanded to know why i didnt follow through with my plan. Now i was confused i didnt make any plans over christmas break. They were sceptical of my ignorance, they asked me why i didnt show up to homecoming and try to kill everyone like renau told them i would. Now i was extremely mad, Renau was spreading rumors about me.

The principal of the school was always pulling me into his office telling me that renau was being threatened by me and to just stay away from him. After lunch i walked out to recess and joined a group of my friends, we were having alot of fun laughing like we used to, the renau walked up, as i was told to do i walked away, my friends asked me why i was leaving i heard him yell out "because he knows i can have him expelled and arrested if i wanted to."

I was ENRAGED i wanted to go back there and tear him limb from limb, but i didnt i walked away and let it fester until i got home so i could vent out my anger in my blog on myspace, you know get it out through writing, i said that he would pop off to someone that would kill him one day, why not let it be me...NOW, i meant why not let it be someone that wouldnt hurt him to bad. 

It was found a YEAR after it was written, and as i was walking up to school i was pulled into the principals office and once again i assumed renau said i was threatening him again. They didnt say anything to me they just looked through my backpack and set me in the detention room. This wasnt as uncommon a happening that i was suspicious. It was when i saw a cop walk through the office and ask me to accompany him up to the courthouse, NOW i was scared i didnt know what was going on, I arrived at the courthouse and was brought into a room sat down, read my rights, and asked if i knew a boy named renau.

It became clear at once what was happening renau finally got me arrested like he threatened to do a year ago. I told him everything i knew and by this time i had completely forgotten about writing that blog. To my complete surprise he showed me the blog i wrote, and TWO OTHER ENTRIES I DIDNT WRITE. They written on my profile sure but at the time they were written was over the summer, i didn't write any blogs over the summer i read them over and they sounded absurd they sounded insane threats against my mother and all the bullies that bullied me at Forest High School, (if you dont believe any of this exists give a link to google maps to show you forest high school in my profile or the .high school page..if its still there) i never wrote against them but there it was even threats of torture against them i would never torture any body i'm a gentle soul.

Around noon, my mom already showed up and chewed me out about being melodramatic, that was the straw that broke the camels back i let loose a tear, and showing that weakness let loose more and soon i was crying full out. Even now this is hard to write, the probation officer for safety reasons i wont name her i shall give her the nickname Theresa, went at me, looking back she wanted to know if i was the kind of guy to blow up or break down...i broke down under her accusations that i was capable of murder and torture.

It was midday, around 3 i think, when i arrived at the group home it was called christian acres i was scared that i would be beat up or hurt i had seen to many tv shows about what happened in prison. I was pleasantly surprised to find that the guys in my "cottage" was nice and the counsellor assigned night shift even said he was glad when a new boy was assigned to cottage 12 because nobody caused any trouble there. I was so relieved i even felt safer locked up with all those juvenile delinquents than i was at school i didnt have anyone pulling a knife on me or tried to hurt me, i was "free" from all i had perceived as danger.

I was there for three nights and approximately 2 days altogether when the officer that arrested me picked me up from christian acres, i had thought maybe he understood my predicament because when he brought me there i felt a certain camaraderie, i was wrong, when he picked me up he was, for lack of a better word, cold he brought me to the courthouse and left me to my fate, I met up with my court appointed attorney after a tearful reunion with my mom, she said she set up a psych eval, a psychiatric evaluation, for the courts to see my mental status.

Flash forward

December 17

After two court appointed psych evals both with what i assume were the same results that said i didnt have an anger problem or i would've been arrested a long time ago. I was told i would have to plead guilty and receive a year of probation and mandatory therapy and group therapy, and i would have to get my g.e.d. within that year.

Flash forward  
December 17-the following year.

I completed my probation with no marks against me and got my g.e.d. with flying colors much better scores than i would have if i had stayed at that school with uncaring untrained teachers.

**authors notes- yes this is all true it all happened with certainty i've been writing continuously for several hours its 6:11 am now i have been up for 20 hours and i have college in the morning. if you want to know more ask for more chapters and I'll try to write down the rest.


End file.
